


If Wishes were Fishes

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: A KomiNya oneshot with goldfish.





	If Wishes were Fishes

Komiya Arisa was not one for childish things. Not that she couldn't see the appeal, nor would she look down on others for indulging in any such activities. But for her, it was a thing of the past, a phase in her life that she'd since moved on from as she began 'adulting', as some would call it.

She was serious. Focused. Mature. It was how she'd garnered an image as one of the parents of Aqours alongside Rikyako. (She preferred to think of herself as the one that could cook.)

But even though Arisa was not one for childish things, she'd somehow found herself dating someone who most certainly was.

Suzuki Aina loved childish things. Whether it was building a fort out of pillows, ordering off a kid's menu for the free toy, or playing with a leaf blower, Aina did it all and then some. After all, what fun was life without a little immaturity to break up the monotony? She could be serious when needed, but all work and no play made for a very unhappy Aina.

So Arisa did her best to play around with her girlfriend. Sometimes Aina found things too stuffy, and sometimes Arisa found them too ridiculous, but more often than not they found a happy medium that served to bring out the best in the both of them.

Their relationship was progressing to a point where Arisa felt they could take the next step and move in together. But how should she approach this topic?

* * *

it was nighttime when Arisa worked up the nerve to bring it up. Aina was staying at her place for the night, an occurrence that was becoming increasingly more frequent. All Arisa needed to do was mention that little detail, and it would be the perfect segue into asking Aina to move in permanently.

She had just finished changing into her pajamas when Aina entered the bedroom.

"Listen, Aina, I've been thinking about our current living situation and, uh..." She stopped as she noticed Aina's brimming smile, her hands hiding something behind her back. "Why are you smiling?"

"I got a little surprise." She revealed her hands. "Look! I got us a new fishie. I named her, uh... Komiya. You know, after... after you." Her eyes darted away bashfully but her smile remained.

Arisa was quite taken aback as she looked into Aina's hands. She blinked. "...Well, that's not even a real fish. You know, that's a Goldfish Cracker."

"So? What's your point?"

Arisa stared at the cracker. It was so very childish, yet so very adorable. So very _Aina_. "My point is... will you move in with me?"

* * *

Ever since then, Arisa and Aina began living together, sharing a life that was, for the most part, domestic bliss.

They put their edible little pet into a small plastic container as a sentimental symbol of their loving relationship. It was Aina's idea, of course. And every day, without fail, Aina would go up to the little baked cracker and pet it, telling Arisa it was one of the many small ways for her to appreciate what they had. And eventually, Arisa began doing it too.

It was an average day when Arisa had a realization, an epiphany that came upon her as she was petting little Komiya. She realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this girl.

* * *

They were washing up after dinner when Arisa made her move. As she placed the last plate on a shelf too high for Aina to reach, she swiped a small box she'd placed there earlier. When Aina's back was turned, she quickly popped open the box and palmed its contents, depositing the box back on the shelf without a sound.

She turned to face her beloved, a blush on her face as she realized how unusual this was for her. "Aina?"

"Yes dear?" answered Aina sweetly.

"Um... I... I got us something." She brought out a new Goldfish cracker. Unlike Komiya, this was one a deep orange of the flavor blasted variety. "...I thought we could call her Suzuki."

Aina's eyes lit up at the new addition to their household. "I love her! But why flavor blasted?"

"Well, because you add so much spice and flavor to my life. Without you, my life would taste pretty bland," stammered the taller brunette.

"That's so sweet of you!" She stared lovingly at little Suzuki. "What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is... will you marry me?"

* * *

Whenever they told the story of how Arisa proposed to Aina, they would always get reactions of disbelief. There were doubting looks from Aikyan and Aiai, amused laughs from King, confused congratulations from Anju and Shuka, and strange faces from Suwawa and Rikyako that communicated something that could best be described as 'What happened to you Komiya and how did your life turn down that path?'.

And even though Arisa found herself occasionally annoyed by those last two doubters, she wouldn't change it for the world. She was happy and Aina was happy and that was all that mattered.

And every day after her proposal, Arisa and Aina would go up to the little plastic case that held their snacks that smiled back and pet them, a small affirmation of their continuing love.

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" called Arisa. She sent one last smile to her departing guests before she closed the front door. Sighing in relief, she went over to the couch and let herself relax, no longer having to play the hostess of the Aqours reunion party.

Aina soon joined her. "It's so nice to see everyone again," she mused as she cuddled up to her wife. "I wish we could have more casual get-togethers."

"As do I," said Arisa. "It's nice to have company. It makes me feel young again."

"Hey now, we're still plenty young," teased Aina as she poked Arisa's cheek. "Don't start acting like a grandmother just yet."

"True. We both have quite a way to go before we get to that stage of our lives."

Aina hummed in agreement. "I'll say. But since we're taking about it..."

"Hm?"

Aina held out a fist, a small smile on her face as she uncurled her fingers. On her palm was a Baby Goldfish.

* * *

Every morning, Arisa wakes up. Sometimes she awakens first, and sometimes Aina's already up. Occasionally, neither of them are the first to wake.

Sometimes life is busy. Sometimes it's not. But even during the most hectic of times, Arisa and Aina and their adorable darling daughter never forget to say hello to their three beautiful Goldfish. Their three beautiful symbols of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by: https://incorrectaqoursseiyuuquotes.tumblr.com/post/185263475198/arisha-listen-aina-ive-been-thinking-about-our


End file.
